cerverfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatsword Farms
Created by PezXCore after traveling an extraordinary distance to find new chunks, Greatsword Farms was created originally as a secret farm for wheat, reed, sheep and mushrooms. Originally settled by PezXCore, DarkMaterials, and Kidflint, Greatsword provided a far away spot for the three to build without worrying about clashing with other towns/cities. Currently, Greatsword has three permanant residents, PezXCore, Pointyhair01, and AlX223. About the Town Because of the distance to other towns, Greatsword has had the ability to keep its borders flexible, growing only when new residents come to the town and decide to build. Plots are not uniform, and town paths are build to new residences which are built on wild soil. The town also doubles as a sculpture farm, allowing residents to build sculptures as well as houses. Because of Greatswords flexible style, residents are encouraged to make their home as personal as possible, as uniformity is not the goal. Greatsword has recently gained enough attention through the addition of the Spleef arena and Vault 0, and has been given a warp point just outside The MEGGA. Notable Structures Greatsword has several houses, farm buildings, and a rail system that leads over 2000 blocks away to Zephyr. Main Embassy The main embassy of greatsword was PezXCore's original hideout when the village was founded. It is a simple wooden building, but provides protection and a place to sleep/store items for those who come to the town and have yet to build their own plot. MEGGA The MEGGA (a play on the word Mecca) Is a building dedicated to Mega Man, the spirit guardian of PezXCore. The MEGGA's four sides are emblazened with the sprites of Mega Man, Proto Man, Roll, and Dr. Light. The ceiling of the building is a large life capsule made of wool and glowstone. The building, as many others in greatsword, is still in progress, and when finished will be 3 floors, including a shop. Vault 0 (The Bunker) Vault 0 is the underground chapter of The Fleet. It was built in Greatsword after XPeaceChill (~Eagle) finally came to the town to check it out. After liking what he saw (and the distance Greatsword was from other towns), he decided to build the chapter there. Vault 0 is a small, triangular building made of bedrock and obsidian. The doors allow only Fleet members with the correct password to enter, as Vault 0 is a stockpiling vault. Vault 0 is set up to be able to house, feed, and accomodate all the members of the fleet at one time, making it the last defensive stronghold for the group. Vault 0 has several chambers, and the living quarters are reminiscent of the living quarters in Rivet City from Fallout 3. In fact, the name Vault 0 is a direct reference to the Fallout series, of which both XPeaceChill (~Eagle) and PezXCore (~MegaMan) are both big fans. AlX223's house + Statue The second official resident of Greatsword, AlX223 joined the town to work someplace secluded, and the town turned out to be a perfect fit. Building his house on the opposite side of the sheep farm from the main embassy, AlX223 created a beautiful stone and wood house on top of low, thick pillars. He then hired Eagle to build a scuplture of himself on the sand next to his house. Both stand triumphantly near the water. The Sheep Farm The Sheep Farm is a large, fenced area with two to three spawners set up to spawn sheep. As Greatsword is a town for sculpture, it is useful to have a means of quicker wool production. All colors of sheep can be found at the farm. The Underground, Mushroom Farm, and Rail to Zephyr One door leads to several attractions at Greatsword, and the mushroom farm is the first one can find after entering the door outside the main embassy. The farm is built as a traditional farm, and can produce two and a half stacks of each type of mushroom at full harvest. Further down the staircase, one comes upon a rail, that when ridden, will take you all the way back to zephyr. You will even get an achievement for the travel length. Be careful to annouce your entrance to the rail though, because bumping into someone and being rerouted can hurt, as the celing of the rail is directly above the traveler. Finally, the underground is easily accessed from the rail, and several starting paths branch out in all directions. Mining is usually very profitable at greatsword as there are few characters competing for resources. Category:Town